


Captain

by anonymousdrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Don't kill the author, I'm broke, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Please don't, Sadness, Tears, ahaha sue me, bc i'm incapable of writing long fics, be prepared, because i love depression, but i don't think it gives much of an impact, even though they don't meet in the movie, i want to die, inspired by infinity war, misleading title, nevermind, okay y'all, please, the author regrets her life choices, this is only 198 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdrey/pseuds/anonymousdrey
Summary: Tony knew he wanted Cap-neededhim, but he had never been brave enough to say it out loud.





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm... Enjoy (?)

Tony knew he wanted Cap- _needed_ him, but he had never been brave enough to say it out loud.

Not the second time they ate breakfast together in that small coffee shop in New York. Not the time when they watched Dr. Phil together at the Avengers’ home. Not the time when Steve got into the hospital for breaking his left arm.

Not even when they parted ways.

But now, as he stared at America’s favourite hero, his suit torn in too many places too count, his body limp just like a rag doll; God, _exactly_ like a rag doll- _dead, dead, dead_ , Tony regretted all of the times he had ever hesitated.

Time slowed to a stop when his eyes met Steve’s- afraid, determined, pained, just _not Steve_ , and Tony couldn’t do a thing.

“Steve!”

Tony screamed, but he was rooted to his spot, his legs refusing to move.

Seconds passed.

Minutes.

And Tony’s mind was still stuck on the memory of his eyes meeting Steve’s.

Because he had never seen Steve look this scared.

Because Steve had _never_ been scared.

Because Steve was their captain.

Because Tony _loved_ Steve.

And he was going to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please.


End file.
